Unsung Hero
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: Just before the premiere of the Super Bowl episode of season 2, Ellen DeGeneres interviews dancer Neil Haskell about what's in store for his character Dylan Armstrong.


**So, this idea actually came to me in a dream and I was like 'OMG! Genius!'**

**This is a fictional interview with Neil Haskell who plays Dylan in my stories. I have set this about a few days before the premiere of the Super Bowl episode so all of the song previews and plotlines will be out.**

**If you want to get an idea of what Dylan is like then check out 'He's Alive' and Dylan's profile on my page. I hope you enjoy this interview :)**

**0000000000**

"Our next guest came third on the third season of So You Think You Can Dance and now plays one of the newer characters: Dylan Armstrong on Glee. Take a look." Ellen said, pointing to the screen and a video appeared.

**0000000000**

**VIDEO**

_**Stop pressuring me**_

_**Just stop pressuring me**_

_**Stop pressuring me**_

_**Make me wanna scream**_

_**Stop pressuring me**_

_**Just stop pressuring me**_

_**Stop pressuring me**_

_**Make me wanna scream**_

The music ended and Mercedes and Dylan smiled before looking to the football players.

"That's how a singing, dancing soccer player with his steaming mug of hot chocolate does it." Dylan said, smirking before high-fiving Mercedes.

**0000000000**

"Please welcome, Neil Haskell!" Ellen said before standing up. 'Harder To Breathe' by Maroon 5 played throughout the studio and Neil walked out in a white polo shirt, dark blue jeans and black Vans. He smiled and waved to the audience before hugging Ellen and sitting down.

"Hi!" Ellen said to a smiling Neil.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. What about you?" Ellen replied.

"I'm great. I'm so excited to be here." Neil said.

"Well, were excited to have you here. I mean you must have a really hectic schedule with being on Glee." Ellen said and Neil nodded.

"So, before you were on Glee, you were on So You Think You Can Dance." Ellen said and Neil nodded.

"Yes, season 3." Neil replied.

"How was that?" Ellen then asked.

"It was really cool. I mean I loved dancing, I just loved performing in general and it was really cool to be picked as one of the best dancers out of the ones who auditioned at the time. And then for season 7, I got picked as an 'All-Star' so I got to come back and dance with some of he contestants then and the whole experience was just so fun." Neil said.

"Yeah, one of the dances you did as an 'All-Star' was the…contemporary piece with Kent Boyd. That was such a beautiful dance. It was about two friends and one wants them to go their separate ways which is portrayed by you, but the other friend was fighting back who was portrayed by Kent." Ellen said.

"Yeah. Kent is such a nice guy, he's an awesome dancer and that was such an awesome dance to do. And Travis Wall who choreographed it is such an awesome guy too. I met so many nice people through So You Think You Can Dance and I am so glad I got to do it." Neil said, smiling.

"Now. When the first auditions for Glee started, you were on Broadway?" Ellen asked.

"No, I was doing an off-Broadway show called 'Altar Boyz'." Neil said.

"Oh, well they both have Broadway in so…" Ellen said and everyone laughed.

"But yeah, I was in 'Altar Boyz' where I played Luke. I wanted to audition for Glee but I was too busy focused on 'Altar Boyz' before I left and actually went on Broadway in the musical '9 To 5' where I was in the ensemble and then I went on tour as Snowboy in 'West Side Story' before I tried for Glee." Neil said.

"You sent a video in for the myspace competition where you sang 'Lean On Me' which got over 25,000 hits. And you got a call to audition at the FOX studios…what happened then?" Ellen asked.

"I was asked to act out a scene during audition and then I had to sing a song. I sang 'Red' by Daniel Merriweather which they used in 'Audition'. And then I went back for a studio and screen test and 'boom', I'm on the show!" Neil said.

"And all of the characters represent a certain archetype for normal high school. What would you say Dylan was?"

"I'd say Dylan is the very open-minded type. He's always there for his friends. He's not afraid to stand up for himself and for other people. But he tends to bottle his emotions for fear of looking stupid and letting people down and I know some people who were like that in high school. He's very sporty but he's into drama as well but he tends to put his mind towards too much and that is one of his downfalls. But all round, he's a very nice guy." Neil said.

"And what do you think of your fellow cast members?" Ellen asked.

"I love them. I love them all. The first day I got to the studio, they were so warm-hearted and welcoming. And when you work with them for a while, they become your second family. I've only been there since August last year and I already feel like I have 2 families."

"Who would you say you're the closest to?" Ellen asked and Neil laughed a little.

"Umm…I love all of them. Of course I spend a lot of time with Dianna, with Chris, with Heather but that's because my character has a lot of scenes with their characters. I love them all. We hang out together as a big group and I just get along with all of them equally." Neil said.

"There isn't one that you love just a little bit more?" Ellen asked and Neil laughed just as a picture of Neil and Heather onset (with Neil's arm around Heather's shoulder and Heather's head nuzzled into Neil's chest) lit up the screens behind them. Neil looked and laughed whilst the audience 'aww'ed.

"Like her?" Ellen asked.

"Umm…we're just really close friends. I'm not gonna lie, I love Heather to death. Just not in that way, she's like my sister. I'm actually really glad we actually do have chemistry otherwise my character falling for Heather's character would have been awkward. And I'm actually quite flattered that those rumours have actually spread otherwise our acting isn't good enough."

"Is Dylan going to kiss Brittany?" Ellen asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Don't get me wrong, I love Dylittany." Neil said and the audience cheered at the mention of the couple name. Neil smiled at that and carried on after the applause died down.

"As far as I'm aware of, they're not gonna kiss yet." The dancer then said.

"There was a 'yet', we'll take that." Ellen said and Neil laughed while the audience laughed and cheered.

"But apparently there are rumors about Dylan getting a new love interest." Ellen said and Neil nodded.

"Yeah." Neil replied.

"Is that true?" Ellen asked.

"I honestly don't know but if it is, personally I think it would be a good thing for Dylan because he's been so hung up on Brittany that he doesn't see that there might be a girl out there for him that really likes him and he might like him back. There have been some comments about Dylan being portrayed as just a lost puppy that follows Brittany around everywhere. I want him to be seen as more than that." Neil said and the audience started to applaud.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean you are so talented and I believe that should be shown more in the show. You are such a talented young man: you're 23 years old and you're already on one of TV's biggest shows. And you can be sure that after this, a lot of good things will happen to you because a talent like yours should not go to waste." Ellen said and Neil smiled and mouthed his thanks while the audience applauded.

"There is also a Valentine's Day episode coming up. Are you singing for that episode?" Ellen asked.

"I am. Yes." Neil answered, nodding.

"Can you give any information about it?" Ellen then asked.

"Not much, no. All I can say is that it was a song I had never heard before and I was quite worried but when I heard it once, I loved it. It was awesome." Neil said.

"Can you at least give the band that sings it?" Ellen asked and Neil asked before looking to Ryan Murphy who was in the audience, who nodded.

"Yeah. Ryan is cautious on the information given. But it's a song by a British band called 'JLS'." Neil said and Ellen smiled.

"Alright. Join us after this when Neil sings with us. Don't go anywhere." Ellen said and the infamous music came up while Ellen and Neil shared a joke, laughing at each other.

**0000000000**

The camera closed in on Ellen, who was smiling into it.

"Alright, we have actor Cam Gigandet on the show talking about his new film 'The Roommate'." Ellen said before the audience applauded wildly.

"But first, we have a very special treat. Singing Bruno Mars' 'Talking To The Moon' for his first ever live television performance, here is Glee star Neil Haskell." Ellen said and it showed Neil on the performance stage, behind a grand piano and he started playing. 4 bars into the song, he started to sing into the microphone in front of him.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars_

_Light on my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_'Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back_

_At night when the stars_

_Light on my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

Playing the last chord, he heard wild applause and he stood up, smiling. Even Ryan was stood up, applauding. He then did a little bow as Ellen walked over.

"Wow." She said before turning to the audience.

"Wasn't that amazing?" the host asked them, who only screamed louder.

"Alright. You're all getting copies of the Glee: Volume 4 CD signed by Neil. Make sure to watch it every Tuesday 9/8c. Next week we have Selena Gomez and Adam Lambert, I'll see you then. Goodnight." Ellen said as the outro music played while Neil hugged Ellen.

**0000000000**

Neil switched his TV off and headed into the kitchen when he saw his Blackberry on the side. He checked it to see he had received 5 texts, all sent within the last 5 minutes: one was from Dianna, telling him how amazing his performance was. And the same went for his texts from Aaron, Jonathan and Naya. He then saw that his last one was from Heather which was sent first.

_I remember wen tht pic was taken. Ur abs wer so warm tht day :P N I luvd ur performance. U just might b better thn Bruno Mars XD_

Dylan laughed before sending a reply.

_If I ever meet him, I'll tell him u sed tht ;)_

**0000000000**

**I know. It's short but I put some spoilers in for future chapters. I hope they give you your Dylan fix until the Super Bowl chapter appears on your screens :) And can I just say, Dylan's planned zombie make-up for that chapter scares me…**

**Reviews are like cupcakes, they're yummy…hypothetically**


End file.
